The present invention is related to a module card and it""s manufacturing method, and specially to the module card of a printed circuit board (PCB) having golden fingers and the manufacturing method.
The utility of a module card is very general. It may be used as an electronic part or a peripheral device in the computer, communication and consumer electronic product domains.
The prior method for manufacturing the module card always packs chips as integrated circuits (ICs), then mounts them onto a printed circuit board (PCB) as a module card by way of surface mount technique (SMT). The chip may be a memory element, such as an active element of the flash memory. There are golden fingers on the module card for inserting into a slot of a computer main-board. Certainly, some inactive elements such as resistance, capacitor and inductor are mounted on the module card.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing the cleaved view of a prior module card. The Golden fingers 15 is used to insert into a slot of a computer main-board. There are active elements are inactive elements mounted on the module card. The active elements usually are packed as an integrated circuit 11 (IC). Each IC 11 includes a chip 12. The chip 12 may be a memory chip, for example a flash memory chip. The pins 13 of ICs 11 are mounted onto the printed circuit board 14 (PCB) as the module card SMT. There are solder points 17 on the PCB 14 so that the pins of ICs 11 may be mounted onto. The prior arts has the following disadvantages:
1. A chip must be packed as an IC before the IC is mounted onto the PCB, so more steps are needed and the cost in manufacturing and packing will be increased.
2. A module card always includes many ICs so that the ICs must be mounted on the PCB one by one during manufacturing the module card.
3. The cost of SMT is expensive. Special manufacture devices such as a SMT machine and a solder furnace are needed.
4. The module card is manufactured separately so that the throughput is low.
An object of the present invention is to provide an module card using the chip-on-board technique to mount chips on a PCB firstly before packing the chips and the PCB for reducing the step of SMT.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the manufacturing method of the module card to reduce the cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the manufacturing method of the module card to increase the throughput.
According to the present invention, a manufacturing method of a module card comprises steps of: providing a base board having a golden finger; mounting a chip on the base board for electrically connecting to the golden finger; and forming a packing layer on the chip for forming the module card.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the base board includes a first surface and a second surface for mounting a plurality of the chips on the first surface and the second surface.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the base board includes a plurality of package areas for packing a plurality of the module cards once.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the packing layer includes a material of epoxy mold compound.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the base board is a circuit board, and the circuit board is a printed circuit board.
According to the present invention, a module card comprises: a base board; a chip mounting on a surface of the base board; a golden finger on the board and electrically connecting to the chip; and a packing layer forming on the chip for covering the chip.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the packing layer includes a material of epoxy mold compound.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the surface of the base board includes a first surface and a second surface for packing a plurality of the chips.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the module card is double sided.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the base board is a circuit board, and the circuit board is a printed circuit board.